Neckmagnet
"Nahza." - Neckmagnet's Catchphrase Character History The Ancient Shogun: One of the various shoguns seen on Earth in the past, and is in the current day to avenge Empirus. Hunger For Fights: He took his official debut to fight aside Mistyerious and Bucketfang. A Gold Ranger Walking: Attempted to assassinate the gold ranger, after deploying Wreckix, and getting the plans from Mechanee. Invasion of the Invadors: He took a large risk to combine himself with Mistyerious and Bucketfang after the Invador Invasion failed, as well as mourning the recent death of Scalezor. For the Palace!: After demolishing their megazord, the trio plans to fight again as one soon. After Mitchell plans for a new megazord awakening, the three change their tactics up again. Nevertheless, the three of them were badly injured after their combination was destroyed. Blue Fang and Flowercronos: Blue Fang and Flowerchronos both began their battles with various villains including: Galvanax, Ripcon, Tynamon, Spikor, Xandred, Vrak, Butterdie, and Majorus. In the meanwhile, he summoned a dark warrior named Huntress to assist him and Empirus' full revival. Huntress later revealed aside Mistyerious he was revived. Rise of Flowercronos: Watched as Flowerchronos was destroyed, and heard about Empirus' dirty deed with Blue Fang. The Armada's Ultimate Plan: He was seen with Bucketfang and Huntress to greet Spalding and his servants. Revealing the True Empirus: He, Mistyerious, Bucketfang, Huntress, and the Invadors pledged as Empirus began to awaken. He later did, and power was demonstrated by sending down the minor shogun, Missiler. Locked Away... For Now: He tried to protect Empirus aside Mistyerious and Bucketfang, but Huntress betrayed him and sealed him away. Bucketfang immediately ordered Bolton to destroy her, and that he and Mistyerious would take care of the rangers while Bucketfang stayed back. They both fought and lost, and Missiler made his way back, and was destroyed by the rangers, much to Bucketfang's displeasure. The Shoguns' Revenge: Made a deal with Spalding for materials in exchange for information, he nor Bucketfang or Mistyerious were seen afterwards. Bolting Onwards: Sent down Bolton to take care of the rangers until he could find a summon method for Empirus. Fall of the Empire: He and Mistyerious come back with a spellbook to bring Empirus back, and they begin a ritual, only to send down Ballfall to fight the rangers. Distracting the Rangers: After Ballfall retreat temporarily, Invadors and Rugonia fight the rangers until the ritual can be completed. Empirus Unsealed: Bucketfang claimed to have had it with Mistyerious' and Neckmagnet's failures, and became upset enough to sacrifice his shogun power to properly awaken Empirus for the last time. Shadows of the Dark: While Empirus charges into his Phoenix form, Bucketfang goes down to Earth to prove his worth to his master one last time, aside his greatest monster, Kingswine, even with Mistyerious' and Neckmagnet's disapproval. Mistyerious sees Bucketfang's pain and the chaos Empirus has caused, and escapes against Neckmagnet's approval, and fights him off. She helps the rangers fend of Bucketfang and sacrifices herself for them, to kill Kingswine. Neckmagnet was furious. Freaks of Nature: After Bucketfang's death, and Mistyerious' betrayal, he finds Huntress, injured, and forces a piece of hyper-generative technology to put her under his control. When doing so, the robotic and controlled Huntress aside a Phoenix empirus fight the rangers, and they fail to defeat them. Neckmagnet is not seen afterwards in the episode after Huntress' corruption. The Worms Take Over: He is seen when the worms take over, and orders Huntress to shield Empirus from a deadly attack. She does so, and dies to avoid Empirus' sealing. Empirus morphs into ultimate and can no longer be sealed, and compliments him on his loyalty. He is ordered to escape somewhere safe, and he does so. Master of the Darkness: The rangers battle two mega wormitrons, and Neckmagnet decides to join in for his final battle and enlarges himself to fight the rangers. Patron, Barry, Nicholas, John, Jane, and and Tina use the last of their strength to use their megazord to end the lives of the two mega wormitrons, and finish off Neckmagnet, once and for all. However, the price to pay, is their shogun power. Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Dark Shogun